HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU
by Clow reed1
Summary: Song fic OshitarixGakuto


HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU

Prince of tennis Songfic  
OshitarixGakuto

_Recuerdo cuando__  
__No nos necesitábamos  
Eramos los mejores amigos  
como Hermanos  
Ya que comprendíamos  
que no estaríamos solos._

Gakuto POV  
¿Quién lo diría? Ya estamos graduándonos… miro las cabelleras de mis compañeros, algunas espaldas mas delante de mí se encuentra Yuushi, mi compañero de dobles en el club de tenis… bueno ahora no somos dobles por decisión de Sakaki-san, todo por perder con la pareja de oro de Seigaku.

¿Acaso no volveremos a jugar juntos?

Yuushi POV  
Se acabaron los días de secundaria, nos estamos haciendo adultos, aunque sé que alguien no dejara de ser delgado y fino como una chica… a pesar de eso no lo es por ningún lado.

Dejamos de ser pareja de dobles pero seguiremos siendo amigos después de esto, por lo menos… podemos seguir llamándonos así…

_Esos días se fueron  
Y ahora los añoro  
Las noches se hacen más largas  
Necesito tu contacto  
No sé porque ni como decirlo  
Ni cómo explicar porque me siento así  
No quiero estar solo esta noche. _

Normal POV  
- Disculpa la hora –Gakuto jugaba con sus manos sin mirar al peliazul, estando en su cuarto mirando la noche, sintió la necesidad de ver a Yuushi-  
- No te preocupes  
- Es que… necesitaba verte… mañana es la fiesta de graduación…  
- Si, luego se vendrán unos meses de vacaciones  
- Y después la preparatoria…

Yuushi abrió la puerta de su cuarto dejando pasar al pelicereza, este se acomodo donde siempre lo hacía y donde Yuushi podía siempre contemplarlo sintiéndose cada vez más raro con respecto a lo que sentía por el chico.

_- __¿_Que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? –Yuushi ajusto sus lentes, en parte también había sentido la necesidad de ver a Gakuto y cuando lo vio de pie frente a él sintió como si hubiese leído su mente.

- Solo… no quería estar solo en mi cuarto… tengo algo de nostalgia.  
- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Yuushi se pone serio-  
- Claro  
- Se supone que iremos a la misma preparatoria… porque… ¿Parecería que nos estamos despidiendo?

_¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas mío?  
Esta vez todo me callo de sorpresa y muy rápido  
Que puedo decir, que puedo hacer  
Si me enamore de ti. _

Normal POV  
- No es eso… es que todo será diferente de ahora en adelante  
- Solo nos pondremos más viejos… pero seguiremos siendo amigos y compañeros de tenis

Yuushi POV  
Puedo ver como las últimas palabras causaron un efecto que no esperaba, no quería ver un disgusto en tu rostro pero lo logre… me acerco a ti para abrazarte y consolarte no como tu pareja de dobles, no como tu amigo… sino como alguien que pretende estar a tu lado toda la vida.

- Lo siento, no quise que te enojaras –El peliazul lo miro fijamente sin dejar de abrazarlo-  
- No estoy enojado… -Gakuto acaricia la mejilla de Yuushi suavemente- Ay Yuushi, ¿Por qué es tan difícil esto?  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Todo, la graduación, el haber perdido contra la golden pair…

_Escucho tu voz  
Y comienzo a Temblar  
Recuerdo mi niñez  
También recuerdo  
Algo que no puedo ocultar  
el hecho de seguir siendo amigos  
Y que no quiero estar solo esta noche. _

Yuushi POV  
Quiero hacerte sentir bien, ¿Cómo puedo lograrlo? Si tan solo fuese un poco mas valiente… porque tengo tanto miedo de decirte.

Gakuto POV  
Siento a Yuushi dudar… por primera vez el serio Oshitari Yuushi duda ante algo… tal vez sea la hora de tomas las cosas en mis manos.

_Quiero hacer las cosas bien  
Y que mejor que esta noche  
Necesito que sepas  
Que no quiero vivir en esta mentira  
No quiero decir adiós  
Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

Normal POV  
- No podemos seguir así – Gakuto se separa con algo de brusquedad sorprendiendo al Peliazul, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios de humor de su pareja de dobles… se corrigió mentalmente… ex pareja de dobles.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Yuushi se le acerco  
- Nos estamos ahogando en un vaso de agua… y en lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Aprovechando la cercanía que volvió a generarse entre ambos Gakuto tomo las mejillas del peliazul para unir sus labios, valla que esa noche había traído sorpresas para Oshitari Yuushi aunque solo sorpresas agradables, abrazo con fuerza a Gakuto de la cintura respondiendo al beso que cambio su relación.

_Que puedo hacer para hacerte mio  
Todo a caído de sorpresa y muy rápido  
Todo cambio, y nunca supimos  
Como nos enamoramos el uno del otro. _

Gakuto POV  
¿Uh? No puedo creer que haya amanecido en su cama, a su lado… sonrío como niño mirando a Yuushi dormir como angelito, quito un mechos de cabello de su rostro.

Yuushi POV  
Siento las manos de Mukahi acariciar mi rostro, abro mis ojos encontrándole a mi lado, aquel beso termino por revelar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, el hecho de que nos amamos el uno al otro.

- Buenos días –Gakuto sonríe-  
- Buenos días… ¿Despertaste hace mucho? –Yuushi sonríe-  
- No… pero no hubiese importado porque estas a mi lado.  
- Estaré a tu lado toda la vida…  
- Yuushi –Gakuto se sonroja abrazándolo-  
- Mukahi… te amo... ¿irías al baile de graduación conmigo?  
- ¡Por supuesto!

Yuushi sonríe complacido por haber hecho lo correcto aunque con un poco de ayuda, su vida de preparatoria pintaba perfecta al lado de Gakuto.

Owari


End file.
